Días Malos
by Matryoshkah
Summary: Justo cuando Watanuki está teniendo problemas para hacer posible el deseo de su cliente, es visitado por un viejo amigo de Yuuko y un muchacho con un curioso y poderoso objeto.


Siento como que llevo un siglo sin escribir. Espero les guste, creo que es mi primer crossover. De antemano, gracias por leer.

* * *

 **Días malos**

—Hay una mujer allí afuera. —Indicó Doumeki, seguidamente sirviéndose sake en una taza.

—Es un espectro. Está allí desde la semana pasada —Respondió Watanuki, con la mirada perdida entre los arboles del jardín—. Vino por un deseo.

—¿Y? ¿Se lo concediste?

Watanuki guardó silencio mientras exhalaba el humo de su pipa. No había necesidad de responder. Evidentemente si el desolado espectro aún seguía allí, era porque todavía no se había cumplido su deseo.

Sin embargo, el espectro de la mujer ya le había pagado. Ya venía siendo hora de que Watanuki le ayudara a conceder su deseo. Pero tenía un pequeño problema respecto a eso.

—Oe —escuchó la voz de Doumeki luego de un largo lapso de absoluto silencio—, ¿Qué vas a preparar hoy?

—Tch. Eso es todo lo que siempre te ha importado. Tragar —Protestó, levantándose del suelo, caminando hacia el interior de la tienda—. Pues… la comida tendrá que esperar, porque tenemos visita.

Como si lo hubiese profetizado, la campanilla de la puerta principal sonó. Nuevos clientes habían arribado a la tienda.

—Oh. ¿Te acompaño? —preguntó Doumeki, observando como el anfitrión se arreglaba las mangas del detallado kimono mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—No hace falta, esto será rápido.

La tienda estaba tan desolada como siempre, pero la limpieza absoluta de cada rincón indicaba con claridad que alguien vivía allí y que, certeramente, era un lugar que aún no había sido olvidado en el laberinto del tiempo.

En el lobby estaba un niño rubio que no sobrepasaba los 16 años en compañía de un gato exótico cuya mirada furtiva y escrupulosa demostraba lo desconfiado que era.

—Disculpe, ¿Hay alguien? —se asomó el cliente caminado con vacilación, sintiéndose como si estuviese entrando a un lugar al que sería mejor no entrar. Sin embargo, nada le hacía retroceder. Había algo atrayente de esa tienda que lo seducía a seguir adelante.

Entonces, dos criaturas emergieron de la nada, una con un enigmático cabello rosado y sonrisa infantil, y otra con cabello azul y mirada juguetona. Ambas sonrieron con confianza, como si ya hubiesen hecho el mismo ritual miles de veces antes, y en un recital casi perfectamente al unísono, saludaron a los dos nuevos clientes:

—¡Bienvenidos~, pasen adelante!

La voz llena de encanto hizo un contraste bizarro con el melancólico interior, y el muchacho no pudo evitar sentirse fascinado por esto.

—Ehh~, es un lugar muy atrayente —opinó, adentrándose con más confianza, en comparación a su amigo gato, quien aún seguía reacio a bajar la guardia—. Por cierto, ¿Esto es una tienda?

—Así es —la voz masculina llamó la atención de los presentes, quienes voltearon hacia su lugar de origen—. Es una tienda donde se conceden deseos a cambio de un precio proporcional a éste, y si estás aquí, debes tener uno. —explicó el hombre anfitrión, quien, con una refinada pipa y un kimono rojo con crisantemos negros, saludaba a sus nuevos invitados y, probablemente, clientes.

Los gestos refinados y la mirada segura y seductora del dueño seguro fueron los detonantes de su desconfianza, porque al darle una rápida escudriñada el gato que acompañaba al niño movió la cola y desprendió un aura de desconfianza.

Probablemente percibió algo en él que su acompañante, el muchacho, no era capaz de detectar.

—Hmm, no creo tener algún deseo… —dijo el muchacho, pensativo, mirando ahora a su gato acompañante— pero me parece un trabajo maravilloso conceder deseos. Así que Nyanko-sensei, tenías razón.

—¡¿Acaso me crees un mentiroso?! —exclamó, fuera de todo pronóstico, el gato que acompañaba al niño. Las criaturas peli-rosa y peli-azul de la tienda se sobresaltaron, pero el dueño no se inmutó ni un segundo; como si ya hubiese esperado una sorpresa semejante respecto al gato parlanchín—. Tu abuela en varias ocasiones me trajo a este lugar. Por cierto, ¿Dónde está Yuuko?

—Ah —reaccionó el dueño, mientras animaba a sus invitados a sentarse en la mesa—, ¿Eres un conocido de Yuuko-san?

El gato, quien al parecer respondía por el nombre de Nyanko-sensei, se sentó en la mesa luego que la criatura de pelo-azul hubiese apilado varios cojines en la silla. El niño lo siguió, ya casi olvidando toda desconfianza.

—Más o menos —dijo Nyanko-sensei con un tono de voz que le causó gracia a la criatura peli-rosa—, se podría decir que vine un par de veces con Natsume-san en el pasado.

—Yuuko-san ya no está aquí —explicó el dueño—. Ahora yo soy el dueño de la tienda, Watanuki.

—Vaya, vaya. Me preguntaba cuando la Bruja Dimensional dejaría esta anticuada tienda —dijo Nyanko-sensei mientras bebía del té que la criatura de pelo-azul había dejado frente a los tres en la mesa—. Demonios, recuerdo que ella y Reiko bebían hasta quedar inconscientes.

—Nyanko-sensei, se más tolerante, por favor —regañó el muchacho e hizo una reverencia hacia el dueño—. Lo lamento, Watanuki-san, este gato parlanchín suele hablar más de lo debido en ocasiones. Por cierto, mi nombre es Natsume Takashi.

—Takashi-kun, ¿eh? —Watanuki bebió un sorbo de té, y entonces miró hacia el bolso del joven Natsume—. Así que traes algo interesante contigo.

El comentario dio frutos: ambos, Nyanko-sensei y Takashi abrieron sus ojos y se dedicaron discretas miradas que causaron gracia en Watanuki.

—Takashi-kun, supongo que puedes ver las criaturas que van detrás de eso que posees. —Watasuki señaló con su pipa el bolso de Takashi, y este inconscientemente lo apretó, frunciendo el ceño sólo un poco y esbozando una sonrisa irónica.

—Natsume, ya es hora de irnos —anunció Nyanko-sensei alzando su voz—. A quien vine a saludar ya no está aquí, no tenemos más nada que hacer.

—Un momento, sensei —detuvo el muchacho, mirando fijamente la oscuridad que se reflejaba en la mirada del misterioso y excéntrico dueño de la tienda—. ¿Tú también puedes verlos?

—Por supuesto —aseguró Watanuki y sonrió como si hubiese acordado un chiste viejo—. Ambos, tú y yo, somos iguales —dijo, y volvió a señalar el bolso del muchacho sin romper su contacto visual—. Eso que tienes en tu bolso, ¿Podrías mostrármelo?

—¡No lo hagas, Natsume! —exclamó el gato sobresaltado—. ¡Va a robártelo!

—No grites, gato, que no le voy a quitar nada a nadie —dijo Watanuki, un poco arto de la voz chillona de Nyanko-sensei, dirigiéndose luego hacia Takashi—. Sólo quiero echarle un vistazo. No puedo tomar un objeto de valor sin haber hecho un deseo a cambio.

—Bueno, si es así… —Natsume no estaba del todo seguro, pero confió en sus instintos. Watanuki no parecía alguien que fuese a robarle aquello que guardaba celosamente en su bolso. Mientras sacaba lo que parecía ser un cuaderno de notas, un gesto de terror deformaba el rostro de Nyanko-sensei.

Watanuki tomó el cuaderno en sus manos y al instante sintió el gran poder del objeto.

—Vaya, tienes una reliquia aquí —Le echó un vistazo y se lo devolvió al dueño—. Había escuchado algo sobre este libro, pero no sabía si en verdad existía. Debes causar pánico en el otro mundo.

—Para nada —interrumpió el gato ahora con un tono molesto—. Este niño es una total pérdida de tiempo.

—Nyanko-sensei, mejor cierra la boca, ¿si? Watanuki-san —Como si hubiese recordado algo importante, Natsume tomó el libro con ambas manos y lo abrazó a su pecho con seguridad, confesando:—, lo mío no es un deseo, sino una meta: devolver los nombres escritos en este libro a sus propietarios, por esa razón es que constantemente me persiguen los yokai.

—¿Sabes? Con este libro puedes obtener mucho poder. —aclaró Watanuki, quien con sólo un estudio rápido lo había deducido. Pero el muchacho asintió de un modo que daba a entender la carencia de intensiones malignas en sus objetivos.

—Lo sé. —dijo y Watanuki sonrió con nostalgia.

—Eres una persona muy condescendiente. Me recuerdas un poco a mí, queriendo ayudar a los demás. Pero, aunque no tengas ningún deseo como tal, si pudiste entrar a esta tienda es porque existe una razón.

—¿Pero… cuál podrá ser? —pensativo, Takashi miró su cuaderno.

Entonces, mientras terminaba su té negro, Watanuki de pronto supo el significado de la presencia de sus dos clientes. Todo fue lógico y certero desde su perspectiva, tanto que le fue imposible no sonreír, complacido.

—Mokona. —dijo, y una bolita negra salió de Dios sabe dónde, apareciendo en el centro de la mesa.

—¡Hai! —La criatura exclamó, y aunque los dos clientes seguramente ya habían visto criaturas extrañas a lo largo de su vida, no pudieron evitar sorprenderse.

Watanuki susurró algo a la criatura negra que respondía al nombre de Mokona, y ésta salió disparada por la ventana a una velocidad ilógica, y a Takashi solo le dio tiempo de observar y esperar.

Pasaron unos minutos en los que no se escuchó ninguna palabra, y en seguida el espectro de una mujer traspasó la puerta cerrada y se deslizó por el suelo, lenta y trágicamente, hasta llegar al umbral del salón. Su cabello putrefacto estaba tan enredado y sucio que su rostro blanco y deformado no podía ser visto del todo. Con su voz baja y lastimera soltaba lamentos susurrados que se mezclaban con gemidos afligidos, y ambas manos, blancas y huesudas, emergían temblorosas de las mangas de un vestido roído y sucio que parecía ser del siglo pasado y tenía pinta de haber sido bello en aquel entonces.

—Ah, es la mujer que vimos en la entrada. —recordó Takashi sin verse afectado.

—Es una yurei. —indicó Watanuki levantándose de su silla para guiar de la mano al espectro de la mujer hasta la mesa, donde la sentó caballerosamente y le ofreció té.

—Gracias. —susurró la mujer, aceptando la taza.

—Natsume-kun, esta mujer ha estado esperando mucho tiempo a que su deseo sea concedido —explicó Watanuki señalando a la mujer—. Ahora que estás aquí, entiendo mejor a lo que se refería con que 'quería obtener su nombre de vuelta'.

Takashi abrió sus ojos, sorprendido, observando a la mujer al frente de él con autentica amabilidad, y sonrió, sacando su libreta.

—Entiendo, así que tu nombre está en la libreta, ¿no? —preguntó amablemente, y la mujer, esquelética y translucida, alzó su rostro dejando ver las cuencas vacías donde deberían estar los ojos.

Takashi abrió el libro y lo colocó en las palmas de sus manos. Cerró los ojos e hizo un breve ritual en el que las paginas pasaron rápidamente, hasta detenerse en una hoja determinada. Ese debía ser el nombre.

—"Tsubaki"… es un hermoso nombre. —dijo Watanuki, tocando el hombro del espectro cuyo nombre era Tsubaki.

—Gracias… —susurró, y al tener el papel en sus manos, su cuerpo se mezcló con el humo de la pipa hasta fundirse en el aire por completo, como si por fin, luego de muchos años, el espectro hubiese podido descansar.

Ahora sólo quedaban tres personas en el salón.

—Menos mal quise venir a esta tienda antes de regresar a casa —Takashi Natsume se levantó de la mesa luego de hacer la acotación—, de lo contrario esa pobre mujer no hubiese obtenido su nombre de vuelta.

—Tienes razón —añadió Nyanko-sensei, imitando al muchacho—, fue una gran casualidad.

—Las causalidades no existen en este mundo —Watanuki sonrió para luego darle una larga calada a la pipa—. Si llegaste hasta aquí fue porque era inevitable.

Aquel dicho no pertenecía a él originalmente, pero lo decía con tanta convicción que lo había hecho suyo. Takashi al escucharlo ladeó un poco la cabeza pensando en ello.

—Nee, nee, ¿No quieren quedarse a beber? —Mokona, la criatura negra apareció en la mesa con entusiasmo—. ¡Hoy Domeki-kun trajo sake del bueno!

—Lo siento, pero soy menor de edad. —Indicó Takashi apenado, a lo que Mokona respondió algo como "¡no importa la edad, divirtámonos!" que fue interrumpido por Watanuki arrojándola de la mesa.

—Maru, Moro, acompañen a Natsume y al gato a la salida —dijo hacia las criaturas de aspecto infantil, que respondieron afirmativamente a las órdenes del dueño—. Tienen que irse antes de que oscurezca, ¿cierto?

—Es cierto, nos dejará el autobús si nos retrasamos —recordó Natsume, guardando el libro en su bolso—. Hasta luego, Watanuki-san.

El anfitrión despidió a sus invitados sin acercarse a la puerta. La luz del cielo estaba desapareciendo, dando paso a un atardecer donde la primera en salir fue una luna menguante, acompañada de una brisa otoñal que se llevaba consigo las hojas secas de los árboles.

Natsume dio una reverencia hacia Watanuki y lo miró fijamente por un momento. Quería decir algo, pero no encontraba las palabras adecuadas.

—¿Sucede algo? —animó, y el muchacho desvió su mirada, como mis estuviese avergonzado.

—Etto, es extraño conocer a alguien que ve cosas excéntricas igual que yo —se desahogó Natsume mientras Watanuki escuchaba con atención—. La gente cree que estoy loco o que quiero llamar la atención inventando cosas que no existen, y pocas personas me comprenden. Así que…

—Puedes venir cuando desees para charlar con más calma. Siempre estaré aquí.

Ambos se sonrieron y Natsume abrió la puerta.

—Entonces… nos vemos luego.

Fin.


End file.
